


How you shouldn't propose to your girlfriend

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Castiel, Angst, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Or at least I think so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... this took a while. I'd say I'm sorry, but it's really all my brain's fault. it just decided not to give me any ideas.</p>
<p>I think this is kind of angsty, but hey, it's Supernatural we're talking about here.<br/>And I really don't know about this one, it seems kinda weird to me, but I'm generally a little odd myself. I'll probably edit this one though, who knows...</p>
<p>As always, leave kudos and feedback (I feed on those like a vampire feeds on blood :))</p>
    </blockquote>





	How you shouldn't propose to your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So... this took a while. I'd say I'm sorry, but it's really all my brain's fault. it just decided not to give me any ideas.
> 
> I think this is kind of angsty, but hey, it's Supernatural we're talking about here.  
> And I really don't know about this one, it seems kinda weird to me, but I'm generally a little odd myself. I'll probably edit this one though, who knows...
> 
> As always, leave kudos and feedback (I feed on those like a vampire feeds on blood :))

“Mr Novak will see you now.” The blonde secretary shook Dean out of his thoughts and, trying to get his hands to stop shaking, the cop slowly walked towards his girlfriends fathers office. As he walked through the door, he nearly fell over his feet because he was so nervous.

Dammit, why was this so hard? It was one simple sentence he needed to string together and, hopefully, Chuck wouldn't rip his balls of. Looking up, Dean saw the gray-haired man leaning against the desk, smiling softly, and beckoning him closer. Taking a deep calming breath, Dean shut the door behind him and walked over to Chuck.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


“Angel! Are you ready yet? We really need to go!”

“Just give me another damn minute.”

“We have reservations. They're going to give our table away if we don't show up on time!”

“Christ, Babe. Calm the fuck down.” The clicking of heels could finally, finally, be heard coming down the stairs. “It's going to take us like, what? Half an hour to the restaurant? And that's if we have to drive real slow. We still have fifty minutes until we absolutely have to be there. Don't stress me out, okay?” Warm, soft lips were pressed to Dean's own.

“Sorry. Didn't mean to be an ass. But I like this evening to be special.” Dark blue eyes looked up at his green ones, and Cas's lips curled into an amused smile.

“Dean. I love you. And it doesn't need to be special. We could just go to the diner down the road.” Dean opened his mouth to protest, but long fingers over his mouth stopped him. “Why you insist on a fancy restaurant I'll never understand. I mean, it's not our anniversary, yet.” She withdrew her fingers and kissed him again. “Wait. It isn't, is it? Our anniversary?”

When Dean shook his head, Cas smiled relieved and turned around to grab her phone from the table and put it into her purse. When she turned around and Dean drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't noticed what she was wearing until now.

It was a blood red, knee long dress, apparently mostly consisting of lace with a tight, blood red as well, dress beneath. Black high-heels, black purse and her favorite leather jacket were a stark contrast, as was her pale skin. Her dark hair was lazily piled up in a bun at the back of her neck. She wasn't wearing make-up, as far Dean could tell anyway, but for some damn reason, her eyes stood out the most. And right now, they had this little twinkle in them that either meant that Cas knew what Dean was thinking (right now very debauched things, a.k.a how to successfully make sure everyone knew she was his, and yes, he was definitely thinking with his downstairs brain now) or that she thought Dean was doing something funny. Most of the time it was actually both at the same time.

“Babe? Are you coming? I thought we needed to be at the restaurant on time.” Dean blinked as Cas moved closer and started whispering in his ear. “Although, I'd be very happy to just stay at home and do everything you're thinking about doing right now.” Fuck, she was trying to rile him up with her eyes, and her smile, and her collarbones (those collarbones he wanted to bite and lick pie off), and her... her everything. But Dean was a Winchester, god fucking dammit, and he wasn't going to let his girlfriend play him like a violin.

“You want to watch Teletubbies and eat ice cream with me?” _What the fuck Brain? Teletubbies? Seriously?_ Cas blinked at him and started laughing like crazy. “I mean... I mean...” Cas raised one eyebrow in a scary imitation of his paternal grandfather. “Okay, I have no idea what I meant, but that's all your fault.” Now she was cocking her head to one side, eyebrow still raised.

“My fault? How?” _Exactly Brain, how was it her fault? Come up with something smart, please. Preferably now._

“You're distracting me. With your... your eyes and collarbones and... and your everything!” _Dammit Brain!_ _Why don't you cooperate just this once?_ “Can we just go? Before the little idiot in my brain decides he wants to talk more?” Great. Now she looked vaguely concerned. But she nodded anyway and walked followed Dean out of the house.

  
  


  
  


**Three hours later:**

  
  


Dean was pacing up and down the hospital corridor. This couldn't be happening. Seriously, which god had he pissed of that the evening went so wrong? Why the fuck is this happening?

  
  


First: The road to the restaurant was blocked. There had been a storm last night and, apparently, had ripped out a tree. Now the fire department, or whoever was responsible for stuff like that, was trying to clear the road. Unfortunately for them, they couldn’t reach the damn restaurant. What kind of restaurant could only be reached by one road anyway?

  
  


Second: After the restaurant wasn't really an option anymore, Dean had tried to take Cas to their favorite diner. Tried being the keyword here. The storm had come with some heavy rain, and the diner's basement had been flooded. Dean's aunt Ellen, too proud to actually ask for some help, was trying to get her diner sorted out. So she couldn't open that day. 'Poor Ellen' Cas had said, 'why don't we get changed and come back to help her out or something'. Dean agreed and they did just that. He put the little box he kept in his suit in his jeans-pocket and hoped that maybe later they could drive out to their favorite stargazing spot and they could have a few sandwiches there. But nope, some god decided they couldn't even have that, and send more trouble their way.

  
  


Third: Sam called. His girlfriend, (he really shouldn't have broken up with Zeke) Jess, had cheated on him with his favorite teacher. And Dean was a good brother, really he was, so he took Cas home and drove over to talk to the sasquatch. Cas had said something about maybe calling Zeke and seeing whether he was up for a little sibling bonding time. Why had Dean even bothered to plan this whole evening out anyway? If some douchebag deity just decided to throw freaking tree into them?

  
  


Fourth: Apparently, the youngest Winchester, Adam, was allergic to penicillin. Of course, they only figured that out because they had given him some for an ear infection. Now, the Winchester family and friends, plus two stray Novaks were sitting in the damn hospital floor waiting to hear from the doctors. Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! Adam couldn't be seriously hurt. He couldn't be. Dean would personally kill anyone who said anything else.

Scratch that. He was going to kill the damn doctor who had prescribed the damn meds. A soft hand slid into his larger one, effectively stopping him from pacing. He looked down to see Cas's eyes staring up at him, clouded by worry.

“Adam's gonna be okay, Dean. He's a Winchester. He'll be just fine. In two days he's probably going to be sitting on the couch, eating pizza and talking about this girl he's got a crush on. Stop pacing, please. It won't help anyone.”

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


**Another three hours later:**

  
  


Adam was going to be okay. He was going to be fine. Only two more days at the hospital, and Dean's baby brother could go home again. Thank the gods for not screwing that one up as well.

  
  


Cas and Dean trudged into the house, Dean in front of Cas. She looked after her boyfriend worried. He had been off this whole evening. Ever since they couldn't get to the restaurant. And ever since then, he had gotten more weird. Antsy, nervous, always touching his damn pocket. And he had snapped at Mary. At Mary! His mother. Even though he had just asked a simple, harmless question. She only wanted to know what they did before she had called to tell them about Adam. Dean, her Dean, had snapped at his mother to shut up. 

Cas knew that Dean can be a little weird sometimes, that he gets his moods, but today, it wasn't a mood. It was something else. And, by every god available at the moment, Cas would get him to tell her what was wrong.

  
  


In their bedroom, Dean was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, staring at a little box. Almost a little lost. He didn't look up as Cas entered the room, just continued staring at the box. 

“Babe?” Finally, he looked up. His green, green eyes sad. “Everything okay? I know the thing with Adam sucked, but you've been off this whole evening. What's wrong?” Dean's eyes went dark and a mask seemed to slip over his face as he jumped to his feet.

“What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG? This fucking evening is what's wrong.” Cas slowly backed away. She had hardly ever seen him this angry. “And the gods seem to hate me.” He grabbed his girlfriend's shoulders and slammed her into the wall, her blue eyes going wide in fear. “It should have been special. I had everything planned out. Everything, down to the tiniest detail. And for what?” He looked at her for a long time, seemingly calming down a little. His eyes going a little bit softer. Then they went hard again. “FOR THE UNIVERSE TO DECIDE THAT 'NOPE, NOT GONNA HAPPEN'.” Cas tried to push the cop away, but to no avail. “WELL, FUCK YOU TOO UNIVERSE!” She shoved against his chest, hard, finally forcing Dean to take a step back, his hands still gripping her arms too tightly. 

“DEAN!” That seemed to snap him out of his haze a little, seeing as he let go of her and stepped further away, looking around confused. “Please, you're scaring me. What happened for you to think the universe hates you?” Dean scoffed.

“I wanted to propose. Tonight. Talked to your dad, had the ring, and everything.” Cas's lungs seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Dean picked up the black box from where it had fallen to the ground and looked at it for a moment. Then he threw it on the bed. “And then, everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Apparently I can't even do a proposal right. And I just almost punched you. I scared you and pushed you against a wall. Hard. You were so scared, Angel.” Cas tried to get closer to Dean, to comfort him or do something to get him to act like himself again, but he ran out of the room. A few seconds later, Cas heard the front door slam. Dean was gone.

Moving slowly towards the bed, feeling like someone stuffed cotton into her head, Cas picked up the box. She didn't open it, but put it on Dean's nightstand. Right next to the battered edition of Cat's Cradle. His favorite book. Taking a deep breath, she reached for her phoned and dialed the familiar number.

  
  


  
  


“Dad? Can you come over right now? Something happened, something with Dean, and I really need to talk to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that...
> 
> Sidenote: Dean's grandfather was based a little on Gaius from BBC's Merlin, and the voice inside Dean's head is a little bit like what I imagine Merlin to be like as one of those shoulder-angels (is that a word? You know, those little angels that sit on your shoulder and whisper things into your ear. they also like to come as little devils. they're kinda cool)


End file.
